Echoes of Remorse
by Spiritblaze
Summary: After the battle in Fading Echoes, Ivypaw is overwhelmed with feelings of shame, horror, and remorse. Lionblaze offers her guidance and support, and she finds in him a kindred spirit and unexpected friend. Post-Fading Echoes twoshot. No romance, just friendship!
1. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do not own Warriors, but I wish I could own some of the characters as pets. xD

**Author's Notes:** So, like everybody and their brother, I'm all for Ivypaw becoming evil, but what if the battle actually snaps her out of the growing darkness within her? What if she ends up feeling horror and guilt beyond belief? That's what I'll be exploring in this fanfic. Also, please note that the Lion/Ivy relationship in this fanfic is just _friendship_, but if you want to see it as something else, more power to you. ;)

Enjoy!

/

**The Aftermath  
**

_(Lionblaze POV)_

The ThunderClan cats padded back to the camp in somber silence. Every head was bent, every paw was weary, every pelt was bloody, and every heart was shattered. It had been a dark and sad day, a day that had brought the death of the noble ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur, and a day that had marked the beginning of a long and terrible war with ShadowClan.

And Firestar had lost a life.

"_He's losing a life." _Sorreltail's grim words were still ringing in Lionblaze's ears as the battle patrol finally reached the hollow that was ThunderClan's camp.

No cat spoke as they entered the clearing. The cats who had stayed behind were now slowly coming out of their dens, sensing that something was wrong.

"How did it go? How did it go?" Cherrykit was squeaking with excitement. "Did we win?"

"Hush!" Poppyfrost scolded her daughter sternly, as she drew her close with her tail. "Something terrible has happened."

Cherrykit's eyes widened, and she went silent. By now, all of the ThunderClan cats were gathered around Highledge, waiting for Firestar to speak. Firestar was gazing at his Clanmates with sorrow. Though he had recovered physically from losing one of his lives, emotionally, he was broken. His once-bright and lively green eyes were now dull. His head was down, and his posture was slumped. It pained Lionblaze see the great leader like this. He glanced around at his Clanmates, and he could see that they felt the same way, too.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began in a raspy voice, "we have won, but at a terrible price. ShadowClan will not forget this battle any time soon, for it has brought the death of their beloved deputy, Russetfur."

Several of the warriors gasped, and some of the older ones even looked grieved.

"I, too, have lost a life," Firestar went on, "and if it weren't for Lionblaze, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

Lionblaze felt bitter as his Clanmates murmured half-hearted praise. He didn't deserve it! He didn't deserve to be acknowledged as a hero.

_I killed a cat! _he thought to himself. _There is no honor in that!_ _A true warrior doesn't need to kill in order to be victorious!_

"Though it was Russetfur who was the one to take my life, I don't hold it against her. She was only defending her Clan, which is what any honorable warrior would do. Let us hold a moment of silence for her," Firestar mewed.

Every cat bowed their head respectfully, and Lionblaze was once again overwhelmed with feelings of guilt, shame, and horror.

_I killed her. _I _killed her. I'm a murderer, no better than Tigerstar._

"Cats of ThunderClan, it grieves me to say that we are now at war with ShadowClan," Firestar meowed, his voice cracking.

Ferncloud and Daisy gasped in horror, while Poppyfrost wrapped her tail protectively around Molekit and Cherrykit. Purdy let out an eerie wail beside the elders' den, and the younger warriors looked stunned beyond belief.

"ThunderClan, have faith!" Firestar suddenly straightened up and his eyes brightened. He looked more like the wise and confident leader he had been before the battle, and a small hint of hopefulness had crept into his voice. "We will prevail! Look at what we've faced before. We came out victorious in the end-stronger and wiser than ever. We will survive!"

At this, the ThunderClan cats let out a ragged cheer, and most of them began to look more hopeful. Dustpelt, however, let out an angry yowl.

"Have faith!" he growled. "How can you say that, Firestar? It was _StarClan_ who sent the dream, sign…whatever it was…to Ivypaw. It was _StarClan_ who sent us to our deaths today!"

Lionblaze stiffened as Firestar replied, "I don't know why StarClan sent that dream to Ivypaw. I refuse to believe that they wanted any cat to suffer. All I can say is this: StarClan had a reason for sending Ivypaw that dream, and we must believe that everything will all work out in the end. Don't lose faith in StarClan, Clanmates. For without faith, we would be without hope, and without hope, we would be nothing." He raised his tail to signal that the end of the meeting, and the cats in the clearing retired to their dens.

Lionblaze sighed. Somehow, he couldn't believe that StarClan had sent the dream to Ivypaw in the first place. _But why would Ivypaw lie to her Clan leader? She's only an apprentice! _He didn't want to accuse Ivypaw of anything, but at the same time…

His thoughts were interrupted as Dovepaw padded up to him.

"You fought well," he praised her warmly. Dovepaw nodded, but Lionblaze noticed that her green eyes were round with worry.

"What's wrong?" he questioned his apprentice with concern.

Dovepaw shuffled her paws and mewed, "It's Ivypaw. She's in the warriors' den right now. She keeps saying over and over again that the battle was her fault. She seems really upset, and I'm worried about her."

Lionblaze sucked in his breath. Why _was_ Ivypaw feeling so guilty?

"Take me to her," he ordered Dovepaw.

Dovepaw led him into the warriors' den where Jayfeather and Whitewing were crouched over Ivypaw. Ivypaw was lying down, her blue eyes wide and shocked. She kept repeating, "It's my fault. It's my fault."

"What's wrong with her?" Whitewing wailed to Jayfeather. "Why is she acting like this?"

Jayfeather sighed. "My best guess is that she's just in shock over the battle. Nothing poppy seeds and a good rest can't cure."

"Why do you feel so guilty, Ivypaw?" Lionblaze mewed calmly. Whitewing and Jayfeather both jumped at the sound of his voice.

Ivypaw lifted her head. "It's all my fault, Lionblaze."

"And why do you say that?" he queried. "Any cat could've had that dream. StarClan just chose you."

Dovepaw piped up, "You were great, Ivypaw! You sure taught Starlingpaw not to cross a ThunderClan apprentice!"

"Yes," Whitewing agreed, gazing at her daughter proudly. "Many of the warriors are talking about it now. They're so proud of you, and you should be proud of yourself."

Ivypaw nodded, but Lionblaze noticed that her eyes were still anguished. He turned to Jayfeather and whispered in his ear, "We need to talk."

Jayfeather gave him a small nod and told Whitewing, "Ivypaw will be fine, but she'll need some poppy seeds to help her sleep tonight. I'll go and get them now."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather padded out of the warriors' den and into the clearing where the sun was setting. Once they reached the privacy of the medicine den, Jayfeather whispered, "I think I know what's on your mind. You don't think StarClan sent her that dream, do you?"

"No," Lionblaze replied quietly. "I don't want to unfairly accuse Ivypaw of lying, but I just know in my heart that StarClan would never have let us fight such a devastating battle.

"I agree," Jayfeather mewed. His blind blue eyes were dark, and he looked thoughtful and unusually solemn. "I have only one thought: Dark Forest."

Lionblaze gasped. "You think that the Dark Forest sent Ivypaw that dream?"

"Yes, and I also believe that she's been receiving training from Tigerstar and Hawkfrost."

"I've kind of suspected that myself, actually," Lionblaze mused. "I saw the signs, but I just didn't want to believe it."

"What signs?" Jayfeather tipped his head to the side.

"Well, for one, didn't it strike you as odd that Ivypaw seemed to become so good at hunting and fighting in a such short amount of time?"

Jayfeather nodded.

"I've also noticed that she would wake up sore and tired, as if she had been fighting in her sleep. She would limp sometimes, too, and I've seen scratches on her. Dovepaw also told me before that Ivypaw seemed secretive around her. It all makes perfect sense to me."

"Well, Lionblaze, you speak from experience. I've noticed these things, too," Jayfeather meowed. "If you say that Ivypaw is being trained by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, then I trust that you are right. Now the question is…what do we do now?"

"I will speak to Ivypaw first thing tomorrow morning," Lionblaze growled. "One way or another, this has to stop."

Jayfeather's glanced up sharply. "You're not going to hurt Ivypaw, are you?"

"Oh, no!" Lionblaze quickly reassured his brother. "I'm going to tell her my story and hope that she sees sense."

"Good."

"I just don't understand, though," Lionblaze sighed.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why Ivypaw turned to Tigerstar in the first place," Lionblaze growled, tearing at the grass with his claws in frustration. "I know Tigerstar uses cats by taking advantage of their weaknesses, but what weakness does Ivypaw have that Tigerstar could possibly take advantage of?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"Yes, I guess so," Lionblaze sighed. "Goodnight, Jayfeather."

"Goodnight, Lionblaze."

/

**End**** Notes:** Lionblaze confronts Ivypaw in the next chapter!


	2. A Newfound Friendship

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em! ;)

**Author's Notes: **Here's part 2, everybody!

/

**A Newfound Friendship**

(Ivypaw_ POV)_

_Hawkfrost didn't visit her tonight. Instead, Ivypaw's dreams were filled with the cries of screeching, battling cats. She practically choked on the smell of blood, death, and suffering. Her Clanmates were dying all around her, and the wails of terribly injured cats filled her ears._

_Then, everything was silent. Every cat stopped fighting. A deathly and suffocating silence filled the air as the cats gathered around the broken and bloody forms of Firestar and Russetfur. Blood was rapidly covering the ground, getting higher and higher, and Ivypaw was starting to drown in it._

"_Help me!" she cried desperately._

_But why did she deserve any help? This battle had been her fault! She had caused all the death and suffering that had occurred here today._

"_I only wanted to help my Clan!" she wailed. "Tigerstar told me that I would be helping my Clan! I didn't want Firestar and Russetfur to die!"_

But they did die,_ a voice whispered in her mind. _And all because you felt a little jealous of Dovepaw!

"_NOOOOOOO!" screeched Ivypaw. "I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry!"_

_She was now completely drowning in blood. It was filling her eyes, ears, mouth…_

"_StarClan, help me!"_

Ivypaw's head snapped up. She leaped to her paws with a gasp. Then she sighed with relief. It had only been a dream!

Only…it hadn't been a dream. The realization that all of this had really happened-and all because of her-crushed Ivypaw with a brutality that left her breathless.

_My fault. _

_Tigerstar and Hawkfrost used me, _she realized with a sudden flash of insight. _They never really liked me. They just took advantage of my jealousy of Dovepaw, and they used it against me! They didn't want to help me; they only wanted revenge on Firestar. They lied to me!_

_And I fell into their sick trap. _

Betrayal and grief left a bitter taste in her mouth. _I thought they were my friends, _she cried out in her mind. _They made me feel like I was special. Wanted. They said we were Clanmates! _

How would she go on? How _could _she go on with the knowledge that her stupidity and pettiness had killed two cats and caused suffering? She wanted to wail aloud with shame and guilt.

Ivypaw sighed and glanced around at her sleeping Clanmates. She hadn't woken them, and she thanked StarClan for that. She padded out of the warriors' den and into the moonlit clearing.

_What about Breezepelt and Tigerheart? Shredtail and Snowtuft? What do they think about me? Do they like me? They seemed friendly enough when I met them in the Dark Forest, _Ivypaw thought.

It was then that she remembered that she was supposed to meet Tigerheart tonight! They had talked about meeting tonight at the Gathering a few weeks ago. They had nodded during the battle to remind each other. With all the stress and guilt the battle had caused her, she had completely forgotten!

"Foxdung!" she cursed to herself. She glanced up at the blue-black, star-filled sky. The moon was still high in the sky; it was midnight. She still had time, but she would have to hurry. Glancing around once again at the sleeping Clan, Ivypaw started to creep towards the camp entrance, but then she noticed that Brightheart was beside it, keeping guard. Frustrated, Ivypaw spun around and crept quietly through the dirtplace tunnel, her head and tail down. Once the ThunderClan camp was behind her, Ivypaw breathed a sigh of relief and pelted through the forest. She ran and ran, filling a small thrill as the wind brushed through her gray-and-white fur. All of her troubles seemed to desert her as her paws skimmed lightly over the ground. She stopped as she reached the edge of her territory. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Tigerheart's dark tabby shape on the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border. The smell of blood, fear, and death still lingered faintly in the air. She forced down the guilt that was slowly starting to overwhelm her and strolled over to Tigerheart.

"Hello, Tigerheart," she muttered. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Hi, Ivypaw!" Tigerheart greeted her brightly. His amber eyes glowed with friendship, and Ivypaw felt a sudden pang. There was nothing dark-sided about this tom. What potential did Tigerstar see in him, anyways? He was just too…nice. Friendly, warm-hearted, happy, innocent, and trusting.

_That's probably what Tigerstar's taking advantage of, _she realized with a jolt. _Tigerheart's too trusting and he wants to be friends with everybody, so that makes him an easy target. _Anger suddenly filled her. How dare Tigerstar try to destroy such innocence!

"I thought you weren't going to come," Tigerheart mewed, dragging Ivypaw out of her musings. "You took ages!"

"Sorry," Ivypaw muttered. "I was just so distracted, you know, about the battle and all."

"Oh." Tigerheart shuffled his paws awkwardly. "Right. You fought well."

"Thanks," Ivypaw replied. "As did you."

They didn't say anything for awhile, just sat in uncomfortable silence. Finally, Tigerheart broke the tension by saying, "Just because our Clans are at war now, it doesn't mean we can't be friends. We're enemies in the waking world, but Clanmates in the dreaming world, remember?"

"Yeah," Ivypaw agreed half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Tigerheart leaned forward, his eyes bright with sympathy. "You can tell me."

Ivypaw sighed. "I don't think I can do it anymore, Tigerheart."

Tigerheart glanced up. "Do what, Ivypaw? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the meetings, the training… everything!" Ivypaw blurted out. "I can't do it anymore. I couldn't live with myself if I continued. StarClan, I can barely live with myself now! Tigerstar's just going to have to find another cat. I'm done."

"B-but…Ivypaw…You can't quit!" Tigerheart protested. "You're doing so great! You're starting to become a better fighter than Breezepelt and I put together!"

"But at what cost?" Ivypaw murmured. "It's not worth it. It's not worth becoming better than your Clanmates."

"Ivypaw, why are you saying all this? Tigerstar is training us because he wants to make up for all the bad things he's done in the past. I mean, I don't know all of what he's done, but he seems sorry. He's only training us because he wants to make us good at hunting and fighting. He wants us to be the best we can be so that we make our Clans stronger."

"Is that what he told you, Tigerheart? That he's training us because he cares about us and the Clans? Because he doesn't!" Ivypaw spat. "We're nothing to Tigerstar. He doesn't care about us, he doesn't care about the Clans. He's using us! He's using us for some bigger, disgusting purpose, and I don't know what it is, but I'm not going to take a part in it any longer!"

Tigerheart gasped. "You really think so?"

"Oh, I _know _so!" Ivypaw snarled. "If what happened today is not proof enough, then I don't know what is!"

Tigerheart's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Tigerstar didn't cause the battle today!"

Ivypaw sighed and shut her eyes tightly. "Yes, he did."

"How?" Tigerheart squeaked. "Ivypaw, what happened? What's wrong? Please tell me."

Ivypaw shook her head. "I…I can't tell you."

"Ivypaw…" Tigerheart whined in a pleading voice.

The two cats stiffened as they suddenly heard a rustling in the undergrowth. They could smell a cat approaching them.

"Ivypaw, it's another cat! A ThunderClan cat!" Tigerheart whispered frantically. "What are we going to do?"

There was nowhere to turn, nowhere to hide. They were caught.

"Alright," she sighed and called to the shadows. "You caught us. Whoever you are, come out."

Everything was silent for a heartbeat, and then the mystery cat stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself.

Ivypaw and Tigerheart gasped.

Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze!" Ivypaw exclaimed at the sight of her sister's golden tabby mentor. "What are you doing here?" Then she was outraged. "Why did you follow me?"

"I heard you leaving camp through the dirtplace tunnel, Ivypaw. At first, I just thought you had to make dirt, but when you didn't return, I followed your scent."

Ivypaw just stared at him wordlessly, trying desperately to come up with a plausible-sounding excuse.

Finally, she stuttered, "Uh, I was…hunting, you see, and…"

Lionblaze interrupted her. "Hunting? So far away from home? Ivypaw, don't lie to me, especially with that ShadowClan cat on our territory."

Tigerheart opened his jaws to say something, but Lionblaze cut him off. "Go home, Tigerheart. I need to speak with Ivypaw alone."

Casting an anguished glance at Ivypaw, Tigerheart spun around and headed back to the ShadowClan camp, leaving Lionblaze and Ivypaw alone.

"Come on, Ivypaw. Let's take a walk."

They turned around and headed down the slope in the direction of the lake. Lionblaze turned to Ivypaw and meowed in a gentle voice, "I don't think I need to ask why you were meeting with Tigerheart."

Ivypaw gasped, panic lighting her eyes. "It wasn't what it looked like!" she spluttered. "We were only…"

"It's alright, Ivypaw." Lionblaze's voice was still gentle. "There's no need for secrets around me. I know."

"You…you do?" Ivypaw asked in a faint voice. "How long have you known?"

"Oh, I've known for quite some time. I've seen the signs, but I didn't quite want to believe that my apprentice's sister could be so foolish."

Ivypaw gazed into Lionblaze's eyes. There was no anger there, only concern, sadness, and resignation. She ducked her head as Lionblaze went on, "Do you think I haven't seen how moody and secretive you've become lately? Do you think I haven't noticed how you would wake up with random scratches, scratches I know you didn't receive in the waking world? Do you think I haven't noticed the way you just suddenly seemed to become so superior at hunting and fighting? I've seen those moves, Ivypaw. I _learned _them myself."

Ivypaw's head snapped up as she stared in amazement at the golden warrior. "You…" she trailed off.

"Yes, Ivypaw. I, too, was once a Dark Forest apprentice. And looking back today, I regret it with every fiber of my being."

Lionblaze continued to stare at her, his eyes amber pools of wisdom. "I can see that you regret it now, too."

"Oh, yes, I do!" Ivypaw cried, and she suddenly found herself pouring her heart out to him. She told him about her recent jealousy of Dovepaw, and how she felt as if she had been constantly competing against her. She told him about feeling as if every cat preferred Dovepaw over her. She told him about her insecurities, her feelings of inadequacy and loneliness, her feelings of having no one to turn to, and no friends to confide in. She told him about her first meeting with Hawkfrost and the other Dark Forest cats. She told him about how they had made her feel so special and wanted. She told him about Tigerstar, how he had lied to her, how he had told her to lie to Firestar. And lastly, she told him about her dream and the terrible regret that was clawing away at her heart, her very soul.

"I'm so sorry!" she finished with a wail. "I know that what I did was wrong, but Tigerstar honestly did lie to me, Lionblaze. Please believe me!"

Lionblaze was gazing at her with heartbroken eyes, his body as still as stone.

"I was so petty, so stupid, so foolish," she spat, disgusted with herself. "I shouldn't have been so jealous of Dovepaw. She's my sister, for StarClan's sake! She was going through problems of her own, but I was too blinded by jealousy to see them!" She threw back her head and yowled to the sky, "StarClan, please forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She felt Lionblaze press comfortingly against her, felt him wrap his tail around her shoulders.

"Shh, Ivypaw, shh. It's alright, it's alright now. You're going to be alright. StarClan forgives you. They forgave me. Just calm down," he soothed.

"I can't calm down!" Ivypaw wailed. "I started a war! Cats have suffered today, and Russetfur died!" Horror filled her at these thoughts, and she shuddered brutally. She buried her head in Lionblaze's shoulder unashamedly, seeking comfort in the feel of his soft golden fur.

Lionblaze wrapped his tail more tightly around her shoulders. "Oh, Ivypaw. You poor, poor scrap. I'm so sorry."

Ivypaw looked up at him incredulously. "_You're _sorry? Whatever for? You didn't do anything."

Lionblaze shook his head. "I have. I was so caught up with Dovepaw lately, and I went out my way to make sure she received special treatment from everyone, that I didn't stop to think how that would affect you. I'm terribly sorry."

Ivypaw nodded, choked with emotion. "I forgive you."

Lionblaze licked her head. "I care about you, too. And believe it or not, so do a lot of other cats- Cinderheart, your mentor, Dovepaw, who sees you as a best friend as well as a sister, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Whitewing, your mother, Birchfall, your father, and Bumblestripe, who admires you and thinks the world of you."

Ivypaw smiled weakly. If only she hadn't been so blind, she would've seen this!

"I know you feel as if everybody thinks Dovepaw's better than you, and while Dovepaw has her own special talents," Lionblaze looked like he was choosing his words carefully, "so do you."

Ivypaw nodded again. "Thanks, Lionblaze."

"But, Ivypaw, I must ask you, was it worth it in the end? Was it worth all the blood that was spilled, all the hearts that have been shattered? Was it worth your Clan leader's death, Russetfur's death? Was it all worth just being a little better at hunting and fighting than your sister?" Lionblaze growled sternly, pinning her with his blazing amber eyes.

"No," Ivypaw whispered solemnly. "I see now that it wasn't, and I've learned my lesson."

"You know, Ivypaw, you remind me of someone," Lionblaze meowed, his expression suddenly thoughtful.

"Who's that?" Ivypaw asked curiously.

"Myself."

Ivypaw met his eyes and saw a pool of memories there. "When I was about your age, I was much like you. I always felt so insecure, so clumsy, so inadequate. I felt as if I couldn't do anything right… until I met Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. They took me under their wing, fed me sweet lies, promised me greatness. I thought that they were my friends, cats I could trust, cats who saw me as special and talented. You must understand, this was back when I thought that Brambleclaw was my father. Therefore, I thought that Tigerstar was my kin as well, and that that was why he had taken such a special interest in me. Oh, I became good at fighting all right, but there were times when I felt as if I had lost a part of myself, the innocent and happy cat I was before being trained by Tigerstar. In battle, I barely recognized myself. I would lose control, and it terrified me." He sighed wearily. But I was content to live like this for many moons, as long as it meant being one of the best fighters in the Clans."

"Then… it came to an end when I learned that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were not my true parents." Lionblaze's voice grew dark and ominous with the bitter memory. "It was then that I learned that Tigerstar has used me all along. After all, if I wasn't Brambleclaw's kin, then I wasn't his either, so why would he have taken a special interest in me? I challenged Tigerstar and won." His claws scraped the ground at the memory. "And I turned my back on him forever."

He stared down at Ivypaw, sorrow glimmering in his eyes. "I feel like I have failed you."

Ivypaw, who had been listening in awed silence, glanced up at the tom. "Why?" she asked, confused.

"After I turned my back on Tigerstar and his teachings, I vowed to myself that I would never let another young cat fall for his lies," he sighed. "I vowed to myself that I would never let another cat suffer, like I did."

"You didn't fail me," Ivypaw reassured him firmly. "It was my fault, and my fault only."

Lionblaze smiled at her faintly. "Thank you, Ivypaw."

Ivypaw shrugged, but then her eyes grew dark with worry. "Are you going to tell Firestar about this?" she asked.

"I'm going to have to," he responded grimly. "What you did was very serious, and there were terrible consequences. I can't let it slide."

Ivypaw nodded in understanding. "Will I be exiled?" she whispered fearfully.

Lionblaze stroked her shoulder with his tail. "I don't think Firestar will exile you," he murmured. "He's very fair and understanding."

"But I caused him to lose one of his lives," Ivypaw hissed, scraping the ground with her claws.

"You were lied to, Ivypaw," Lionblaze meowed. "It wasn't your intention for Firestar to lose one of his lives. You didn't want him to, and Firestar will understand this."

"Besides," he added, "I simply won't let him. I will plead your case, and I will tell him about Tigerheart, Breezepelt, and myself."

"Thank you, Lionblaze. Russetfur's death wasn't your fault, by the way."

Lionblaze glanced at her in shock. "How did you know…?" he trailed off.

Ivypaw shrugged. "I just had a feeling that you would feel guilty about it," she replied. "Russetfur was old and weak and already dying before you fought her. It was an accident that she died, plain and simple."

Lionblaze licked her ear. "Thanks, Ivypaw."

Ivypaw shrugged again. "You helped me deal with my guilt, so I'm just returning the favor."

"And I appreciate it," Lionblaze told her, genuinely grateful.

They were nearing ThunderClan's camp. Ivypaw sighed, dreading what was about to happen, and yet, she felt at peace. Talking with Lionblaze tonight and hearing his story had eased her guilt. She felt as a light as a feather, as if the burden of the whole world had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm proud of you." Lionblaze's next words shocked her.

"Why?" Ivypaw gasped.

"I'm disappointed in you for turning to Tigerstar because of jealousy, but I'm proud of you for seeing Tigerstar for what he truly is before it's too late. I'm proud of you for deciding to stop training under him, and I'm proud that you're trying to convince Tigerheart to do the same. Keep talking sense into him," Lionblaze urged. "It may be too late for Breezepelt, but it's not too late for Tigerheart. He is a genuinely good, but misguided cat."

"I will," Ivypaw promised fiercely.

"And Ivypaw?" Lionblaze meowed, gazing at her with bright eyes. "I want you to know that I truly meant it when I said that I cared for you. You said before that you felt friendless, but you can always talk to me. Never again feel as though you're alone and without friends, for_ I'll _be your friend."

"Oh, Lionblaze, thank you!" Ivypaw exclaimed, feeling true happiness for the first time in weeks.

"And I'm going to suggest an additional rule to the warrior code," Lionblaze meowed, suddenly looking tall and majestic. His amber eyes were blazing with passion, and his pelt turned to flame in the rising sun. "No more cats will suffer because of Tigerstar, not if I can help it. From now on, apprentices should be taught the history of their Clans at least once a week, on top of hunting and fighting. The past is to be remembered and learned from, not forgotten. If more apprentices become aware of Tigerstar's history, then they will not be so quick to join him."

Ivypaw gazed at him in awe for a couple of heartbeats. Finally, she found her voice. "I quite agree, Lionblaze. It's a great idea."

The two new-found friends and kindred spirits stopped walking for a moment to enjoy the sunrise. Pink, orange, red, and gold blazed across the sky, and in all its magnificent glory, Ivypaw saw a hope for the future. Things were far from perfect now, but with feelings like love and friendship in the world, anything could be conquered.

**Fin**


End file.
